


A stab in the dark

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Frostbite, Mild Gore, Near Death Experience, Winter, dubious use of shadow rules, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: It’s hopeless.You’re finished.You haven’t got a prayer.





	A stab in the dark

She’s going to die.

Walani hasn’t felt winds like this since her last hurricane season on the islands. Bitterly cold snow swirls in the air, and she can’t suppress the small whimpers that accompany the near painful shivers. WX has been gone since dusk, and now she’s certain that they’ll come back to a frozen body.  
It was a stupid idea to go out on a hunt so late in the day. A stupid idea that she’s sure will prove to be her undoing.

No resources, no food, no insulation. She’ll either freeze to death, starve, or-

The high, menacing laugh rings out through the pitch black night, followed by the hollow chimes of a music box. The small circle of light and heat the campfire is providing seems to shrink with every note of the haunting melody. Walani bats at the tips of shadowy fingers crawling towards her with a small shriek.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?”

A silky voice rings out from somewhere in the darkness. Walani feebly clutches at the shovel by her side, as if it’ll do her any good. It feels like it’ll break at any second.

“Who’s there? Leave me alone!”

The hands are coming faster now, two at a time. The light is dying. Walani dares to gaze up from the fizzling flame, only to catch sight of a wide smile full of razor sharp teeth. Above it are two large eyes. Pure white and half lidded. 

She’s heard Maxwell talk about this person, if she remembers right. She can’t think of her name.

Walani snaps her eyes back down to the campfire, if it can even be called that anymore. It’s more like a pile of ash, just barely glowing anymore. 

“Your fire’s dying out, my dear.”

One of the hands makes it dangerously close to Walani. She can feel the chill of it brush against her, and she cries out. The voice-the woman-laughs again. This time seems more sincere.

“You’re something alright.”

She bites. The flame is barely giving out anymore. Walani sobs gently. There’s no way she’ll make it until morning. She can’t make another fire, not even a torch. Her fingertips are dark and numb. The tears that run down her face feel like beads of ice.

A claw snuffs out the fire before she can stop it.

Immediately, she feels the smoky tendrils wrap around her legs, dragging her deeper into the shadows as she screams. There’s something sharp and insistent pressing against her back. It feels like the tip of a spike.

The burn that runs up her spine is pure, unadulterated agony.

It just begins to press painfully against her flesh whenever she feels a cold hand pry her up from the snow-frozen earth. WX yanks her into the deathly weak glow of their torch, but it’s enough. The wispy grasp around her ankles immediately loosens and disappears. 

“ARE YOU OK? WALANI?”

Their voice sounds raw and frightened, something she never thought she’d hear from them. She can’t focus on it though. She presses her face into their chest and lets out a hollow sob. WX hoists her up closer, tangling the fingers of their free hand into her hair. The torch is dim and pale, and Walani can smell heavy smoke and possibly blood. WX is covered in frost patterns and shivering, but their metal is still a comfortingly familiar sensation.

“I DON’T HAVE ANY FOOD.”

“I know.”

“I’M SORRY.”

Maybe, just maybe, they can make it until morning. The pangs of hunger aren’t quite as bad as they were at the moon’s peak. She feels a cold, buzzing kiss against the top of her head, and some of the chill subsides in her chest.

“IT’S OK...”

Walani clutches at their shoulders and shivers. The torch dies as the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is just oogie boogie guys. Also, this is just a personal interpretation of interactions with Charlie.


End file.
